This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of the document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liner hangers are used to hang liners in a casing. Liner hangers normally accompany a liner top packer and tie back receptacle (“TBR”). The liner top packer creates a barrier in the casing-liner annulus. The tie back receptacle provides a way to tie back the production liner to the top of the well with a seal stem. The seal stem is normally allowed to float in the inner diameter (“ID”) of the TBR.